


Javid Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: brings you up naturally in a conversation you are not in
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 18





	Javid Drabble 1

“So how’s life going?” Medda asked, sitting down and pouring Jack a cup of tea 

“Great Ma it’s going great.” Jack smiled 

“That’s  _ great _ honey, have you been in contact with Racer lately.” Medda raised an eyebrow, sipping her tea in that way that people do when they hear gossip, “I hear he’s been doing nicely at that dance academy.” 

“Yeah Ma he’s doing  _ great _ ,” Jack laughed “Top of his class I hear, or at least that’s what he’s telling me.” 

Racer always had a thing with improving the truth, worse than  _ Jack _ with it. He could have a whole room of people hanging on to his every word, and every word could be  _ blatant _ lies and It would make a difference. He’d be an  _ awesome _ politician. 

“Yes well I wouldn’t doubt it for a second,” Medda said “I’m telling ya that boy always had a _gift_ , just like _you_ with your art.” “Ma-” 

“No, no I’m serious.” 

Medda was a great mom, and Jack wouldn’t trade her for anyone. But she sometimes was a bit too supportive. Always pushing her kids to be the best in what they do, because according to her they  _ were _ the best. It was great, but a bit exhausting. Jack knew she meant well though, so he wasn't mad. 

“Well you’d be surprised to hear I entered an art competition-” 

“Jackie why didn’t you tell me?” Medda dropped her cup, rushing up and bringing Jack into a crushing hug “That’s so great baby!” 

“Ma I didn’t win yet.” 

“Well you’re going to because I know my son.” 

“Yeah Dave is pretty excited about it too, he was actually the one who convinced me to sign up for it.” Jack blushed, and Medda gave him a soft smile 

“That boy is good for you JJ I’m telling you,” She brushed some of Jack’s hair out of his face, giving him a soft look “You better marry that boy one day.” 

“I hope Ma, I hope.” 


End file.
